Lonely Noe
by 09JULes07
Summary: After the giant war, Ella issues a prophecy. Percy and Annabeth ignore it and go to college together. After 6 years, Percy proposes. A few weeks later Annabeth finds out that she’s pregnant! After 9 long months, they are blessed with twins. 3 years go by and their daughter is kidnapped! They are both heartbroken. Everything changes when they meet an orphaned girl at camp
1. Ella’s Prophecy

Percy POV

It's over.

It's finally over.

The war. The giant war. It's over.

I can finally go to college with Annabeth, settle down and maybe... get married.

Okay, I know that it ended a week ago but I still can't believe it.

Anyways enough of my drama, I have a date with Annabeth tonight. Or more like we're gonna sneak around at night.

My cabin was empty. But you could hear the waves crashing against the shore. But I don't really mind.

I got out of bed and brushed my teeth because apparently Annabeth won't allow me to kiss her if I don't.

I opened the door to see that Annabeth was already standing outside.

"Hello Wise Girl. Shall we?" I said in my awful British accent.

"We shall," she replied.

We walked along the beach and argued about whether strawberry or chocolate ice cream was better.

"I'm telling you! Chocolate is better!" I argued.

"Whatever you say won't change the fact that strawberry is better," remarked Annabeth.

Suddenly, Ella flew down and landed in front of us. "Oh hi Ella. Where's Tyson?" said Annabeth.

"Magic...legacy...war.." murmured Ella.

"What? Ella, are you ok?"

" _Legacies of the ocean must beware_

 _The potion and the one in despair_

 _One shall forget the love_

 _Other will continue with the dove_

 _Foes will face a great force_

 _Filled with much remorse "_

"Ella? Ella!?" I asked. "No...Ella doesn't like..." said Ella. She flew away.

"Do know what that was about?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know," I replied. But I knew better.

She had just issued the third great prophecy

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Although, it was kinda short :(**


	2. The ring

Percy POV

6 years.

6 wonderful years with Annabeth.

It's been six years since Ella issued that prophecy.

And now I'm sitting alone in my cabin staring at it.

It will change mine and her life forever. Something so small can change our live. Forever. Did I mention forever? Something so tiny that I'm about to give to her.

I picked up the ring from my bedside table and kept it in its box. I stood up and walked paces for a bit. Just then, something caught my eye. It was a small, little bouncy ball that and Annabeth won for me at a carnival. I remembered that.

~flashback~

"Seaweed brain! If can't even get that ball into those cups, how are you gonna pass our SATs next week?" Annabeth said. We were at a carnival. Annabeth was getting super stressed out with school and studying so I decided to take her out on a date.

"How does thinking have to do with winning this game? It's just pure luck" I said. "If you threw it at the right angle it would've gone in. Now, you only have one more chance so I'm taking your turn," said Annabeth. I couldn't argue with her because she is always right. Annabeth aimed. She threw the plastic ping pong ball and it got in. "Ha! Told ya so! If you had just thrown it correctly, it would've gone in the first time,"

Annabeth picked out a small, green, plastic ball. "Why'd you pick this?" I asked. "Because they didn't have anything else," Annabeth replied.

Suddenly I tripped on my untied shoelace and nearly fell on an older man. "Uh, sorry sir," I said before walking fast away from him. Annabeth followed after laughing her head off. We sat on a bench while Annabeth stopped laughing. But I couldn't help but notice how cute Annabeth look with the dimples and her long, flowy hair. She finally stopped and I kissed her.

A deep kiss. Not like those quick peck in the cheek ones. A deep, passionate kiss.

We finally pulled away and smiled at each other in the moonlight.

~end of flashback~

I was still pacing. _How should I ask her? Just blurt it out? No, maybe hide it in her drink? No, she might choke on it and nobody want a choking fiancé._ Ilay down again and realised I was going to be late for our date. I quickly put on a nicer shirt ( I was already wearing jeans ) and tried to comb my messy hair. Well obviously that didn't work so I went to pick Annabeth up at her cabin.

I was going to blind fold her and bring her to the beach and try to propose. Nothing will go wrong, right?


	3. Turtles and Thalia

Annabeth POV

The stars were beautiful.

I'm sitting along the shore in the moonlight under the stars and in the arms of my boyfriend.

It was perfect.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth?" said Percy. "Yeah?"I replied. He sounded worried or something. "Nothing" he said. _Why was he so anxious? Ugh, I hate not knowing._

"Annabeth will you-" Percy said before getting interrupted by me.

"Ooh! Percy look at the turtles!" I said.

There were baby turtles making their way back into the ocean. They were so cute!

Percy let go of me so I could get a closer look.

After all the turtles were safely back in the ocean, Percy turned to face me.

"Annabeth? Can I ask you-" said Percy.

"Hey guys," said a voice from behind.

It was Thalia. She was taking a break from The Hunt.

"I didn't know you two lovebirds were here. I come here sometimes, too. You know, just to unwind," said the daughter of Zeus.

"Yeah we sort of wanted to be alone," said Percy. "So you two could make out? Gross. I'll just come back later I don't want to watch this," said Thalia while walking away.

"Annabeth

"Yes? I saidHe reached out for something in his pocket and then he pulled it out and I realised what it was.

"Annabeth you are perfect for me. You are the love of my life. I never want to leave you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth? Please? Please with ice cream and a cherry on top? Did I mention that I love you and that I'll never leave you and I will always be there for you and-"

I stopped him with a kiss.

"So that's a yes?

"Of course Seaweed Brain. What would I do without you?" I said while starting to tear a bit while putting on the ring he was holding.

"Why'd you say that so fast?" I asked while wiping away tears. Percy shrugged " I needed to say it quick before I got interrupted-" I stopped Percy with a kiss. Soon we were... making out.

Finally we pulled away. "See? I'm always getting interrupted!"said Percy in a rather childish way.

"You're such a baby, Seaweed Brain," I said

"Am not,"

"Gosh I cant believe it! We're gonna be married!" I said "Where're we gonna live? 'Cause I saw my stepmom told me about this really nice apartment,"

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I got it all planned,"

 **Hi again! So, could you guys please give me feedback on my writing? I know it's short but I'm working on it. Don't worry, they'll get married soon. I know this is a crossover so I'll mention Harry Potter stuff soon. Just not now. Anyways, bye!**


	4. The Wedding Part 1

Annabeth's POV

The wedding was beautiful.

If you cancel out the monster attack, mine and Percy's parents and the flowers.

Anyways the day before the wedding, I kept on staring at my dress. My beautiful, $1500 dress. I didn't have to pay for it. Thank the gods. My mom paid for it.

Hey, she isn't all bad. I remembered when I had bought it Thals and I had been bickering over whether or not I should get it.

Of course, I won so I chose the dress.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Annabeth," said my half sister, Thea. "Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," I replied.

"Well, I have boy problems," Thea said. "I told you to break up with Derek already!" I said. "How did you know I was gonna ask about him?" Thea asked.

"Because he's your boyfriend. Duh!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, I feel like he's gonna break up with me. I haven't told him about mom yet but he's been avoiding me,"

"Well, just dump him! He's an ass. You deserve better," I said.

"I... I can't. He told me he has cancer and I can't leave him at a time like this! He...he loves me!" Thea said looking like she was about to break down and cry.

"How are you so sure?" I said.

She just burst out of the room crying. I think I may have been a little unsensetive.

Percy came in next. Like I was a therapist and I was supposed to magically solve everyone's problems.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said rather glumly.

"What's up?" I said sighing.

"Uh... We don't have enough money for the wedding," said Percy. "What? That's impossible! I gave all my savings!" I said. "Wait, you didn't take any money?"Percy said. I shook my head.

 _Why did this have to happen to us? Haven't we already suffered enough?_

"Don't worry Percy. We'll figure something out," I said while hugging him tightly.

 _We'll figure something out._

 **Hi! Sorry I wasn't able to publish. I was trying to write a really long chapter but then I was like "F*ck this sh*t" and then I published what I already had. So, I really need some feedback. I know my writing's not that good so I would like some suggestions. Anyways, peace out!**


	5. The Wedding Part 2

Annabeth POV

Well, it's been two months since I found out Thea had been the one who stole my money.

I was hard at first because we were kinda like best friends. She was my person. Well, besides Percy anyway. I mean we went to college together, watched all 15 Seasons of Grey's Anatomy together, she was supposed to be my maid of honour and so on.

I just don't get why she stole the money.

Anyways, I am now currently working my ass off trying to earn all the money back. I mean, 10000 frickin' dollars!

At first we thought that it was only about a $3000. But the stupid bank people called us and told us the whole amount.

I work as an intern at some architectural firm and I really like there. Plus, things are getting a bit better now. I just hope nothing else happens to us. We've been through so much I think we deserve a chance at a happy life together.

Ring! Ring!

Ugh, who's calling me?

"Hello?" I said

"Good evening. Is this Ms Annabeth Chase speaking?" Said the voice on the other line.

I replied,"Yes this is her"

"This is the bank calling. We would like to inquire on whether or not you would be collecting your interest for the $30000 dollars that you have?"

"Wait hold on, I thought we only had about $10000?"

"No ma'am. You have exactly $33391 in your bank account right now,"

"Listen, could I call you back later?"

"Sure ma'am! Thank you and have a good evening!"

I hang up.

Why is the money back? Who put it back? Ugh! As you already know, I hate not knowing.

So I go and call Percy. He says that there was probably a mistake. So I call the bank again. They confirmed that $20000 had been deposited ... 3 hours ago.

Someone had known when to deposit the money. And lucky for them, they were right. They probably even knew when the bank was gonna call me. I need to figure this out soon.

1 Month later...

I was walking down the isle. Breathing heavily.

Was it just me or was it getting really hot?

I walked through basically just a room that was maybe the size of my cabin back at Camp Half Blood. Chiron was to wed Percy and I today. Percy and I had chosen to do get married today. June 11. The day that Percy, Grover and I set off for our first quest together. We were 12! 11 years ago!

Time flies...

 **Hey dudes. Just to let you know, the year is 2017 in this story and they are both 23. I know they are too young and all but they are meant to be!! Feedback please!!!**


	6. The Wedding Part 3 ( still )

Percy's POV

She was so beautiful. Walking down the isle. I wasn't crying. You were.

Wow. 11 years. I can't believe I found her annoying at first.

Don't tell Annabeth I said that.

Her dress - simple but elegant.

You know in weddings the couple has to stand for like, an aeon? Yeah, my feet hurt.

A little bit childish but my feet REALLY hurt. I haven't sat down in over an hour.

A few minutes later we said our vows.

"I didn't really prepare anything to say. Me, being me, obviously couldn't think of anything. So I thought I would just say something from my heart. Dear Ms Annabeth Chase, thank you for you. Thank you for the miracle of you. Thank you for being there. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I feel like I have a future. A good one, by the way. I feel like my future will be good because of you. Just you no one else. Sorry, mom. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you forever. To cherish you forever. So cheesy. But it's the truth. I love you, Wise Girl." I said.

"Percy. Seaweed Brain. Kelp Head. Perseus Achilles Jackson." Annabeth said. I turned red when she mentioned my full name. "Oh, stop acting like that. Everyone knows your full name." Annabeth chuckled. "I met you 11 years ago. Not on this day. But 11 years ago. I've known you for 11 years. 11 years. Wow. When we first met, you were just the guy who I helped nurse and the guy who drooled in his sleep. So much has changed. You're now the guy who I want to be with. Who I want to spend the rest of my life with. The guy I love. I know I'm in love with you. You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than you're dreams. So yes, I am in love with you. I want and I will spend the rest of my life with you, Perseus." Annabeth said wiping a tear.

We said our 'I do's' and we just kissed. And it was like nothing else mattered. A deep, good kiss.

Then, two bickering gods came through the door.

 **I know. I know I haven't posted for a while. I'm sorry? I got kinda busy. You don't need to know the reason why. Anyways, should I still do a crossover?? Should I keep Harry Potter?? I can change the story a bit so if I don't do a crossover nothing MUCH will change. Hmmmmmmm**


End file.
